


The True Me

by starryapollo



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Bisexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, Irondad, M/M, Original Character(s), Other, Panic Attacks, Peter has a boyfriend, Pride, Protective Tony Stark, Shy Peter Parker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:54:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23171281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryapollo/pseuds/starryapollo
Summary: Peter Parker coming out to Tony Stark as bisexual.
Relationships: Ned Leeds & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Original Character(s)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	The True Me

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my first story on here, so please be easy on me. I know this story has many mistakes and this is a very basic story but this was just a wip I had sitting in my drafts. I'm a just beginner writer so I understand how bad this story is compared to most on this site so I apologize.

Normally, Peter wouldn't disclose his sexuality to the world, however, on this particular day he did. The students of Midtown School of Science and Technology (MSST) deemed it would be an excellent concept for the school to hold a pride celebration considering it was June. 

The principle of the school-approved of the idea and the student council got to work and decorated the school with different pride flags and rainbows. Another thing, they did was hand out pins with various sexuality on them to students who requested one. When Peter had witnessed a girl who was in his science class giving out the pins he immediately wanted one.

Dread swelled him when he considered going up to her and asking for a bisexual pin so instead, he turned to ask Ned if he would get him one. Ned being a reliable friend agreed and was able to get Peter a bisexual pin. Once Peter began to scan the hallways he saw most of his classmates wearing some-type of sexuality or gender pin. Witnessing that site made Peter's heart swell and gave him the courage to wear his flag pin proudly on the front of his shirt. For the rest of the day, Peter walked around school with the pin on his shirt finally feeling like he could express himself for once. 

School had long ended and Peter was now resting at one of the tables in Mr.Stark's lab working on a tiny project in front of him. Peter consistently feeling Mr.Stark's stares every once and a while and he began to get nervous. 

_Why does he keep staring at me like that? Did I do something wrong? Am I not doing this project correctly? He looks like he wants to ask me something but is hesitating. Should I ask him what's wrong-- No!! I would just embarrass myself....._

Thoughts keep swarming Peter's head to the point where he nearly didn't hear what Mr.Stark had just said. 

"Kid, are you alright?" 

Peter snapped out of his thoughts when he heard Mr.Stark's voice ring out and a now hand resting on his shoulder. His face was full of concern and was patiently waiting for Peter to answer. Taking a deep breath Peter responded looking at the floor when he did, 

"I-I'm fine. I just noticed that you keep glancing at me while I was working and it looked like you wanted to ask me something." 

Mr.Stark's face morphed into confusion before bursting out in amusement and let out a small chuckle. 

"Can't get anything passed you, huh, kid?" he joked before reaching up to Peter's head ruffling his hair causing the teen to blush slightly out of embarrassment. 

His face fell a little bit before he sighed lightly and grabbed a stool, sitting down right next to Peter. The sudden change of expression and emotions made Peter's heart dropped quickly before he felt Mr.Stark pat his leg gently in comfort like he knew what Peter was thinking. 

"Pete...I just want to let you know that this is a safe place and that I will always support you, do you understand?" Mr.Stark whispered in a careful voice like he was trying not to scare Peter and make him run away. His words did scare him though and once again thoughts raced through him wild. 

_Did he find out I'm bisexual? There's no way he could have found that out though! Is talking about something else? Even though he said this is a safe place, what if he's lying? What if he hates me now and wants me to hand my suit over again?_

Peter's heart and breathing quickened and he was approaching a panic attack which made Mr.Stark placed his hands on Peter's back rubbing in circling and started to try to calm him down. 

"Pete, it's going to okay, alright? I'm not mad or anything I just want to talk. Take some deep breathes with me." Mr. Stark then started to instruct Peter to take deep breathes with counting until Peter's breathing became even. 

Continuing to rub Peter's back he spoke up again, "You ready to continue the conversation? Remember, I still care for you and would never hate you." Peter finally gazed up and stared into Mr.Stark's eyes and slowly nodded and signaling for him to continue. 

Giving him a small smile Mr.Stark proceeded to say, "Are you gay?"

Freezing up, Peter took a shaky breath before gathering his thoughts and words and spoke, "Y-Yes! Well...no? Like I'm kinda gay but I also like girls...?" Peter lifted his hands and covered his face feeling shy before obtaining the right words. "I'm bisexual, which means I like both genders. Ugh...should have said that first," he said groaning out the last part in a small voice hoping Mr.Stark didn't hear it. 

"Ah, so that's what the flag pin on your shirt means. Never realized they had a name for that or flag." Mr. Stark said in a soft voice with a curious and caring look on his face. 

"Yeah, that's what it's called for liking both genders and what the flag looks lik--wait what??" Peter replied in a calm voice before shrieking at the end and looking down at his shirt. He had forgotten that he was wearing the pride flag pin on his shirt.

Now realizing how Mr.Stark had found out his sexuality, he sighed and facepalmed. Peter couldn't believe how stupid he was, Luke had even reminded him to take it off. Snapping back to reality he heard Mr.Stark laughing at how funny Peter's expression was. 

"Kid, I swear your expressions are the best! Anyways, so are you dating anyone then?" Mr.Stark said calming down his laughter and asking the question he had in his mind since the beginning of the conversation. 

Peter's face exploded in red when his mentor asked that question. "I-I...Yeah, *um* I have a boyfriend. Remember the kid who found out about me being Spider-Man, Luke? We started dating recently..." Peter trailed off, face still bright red and he rubbed his neck before Mr.Stark let out a noise of understatement. 

"That boy? He seems good for you and has kept your secret hidden so far. S.H.I.E.L.D is still observing him by the way." 

Mr.Stark said before groaning and glancing at the clock before letting a sound of shock out. Peter looked at the clock too before doing the same. He stood up and grabbed his backpack and started to pack up. 

"Sorry, Mr.Stark I have to go, if I don't Aunt May will kill me!!" 

Peter shouted running out the door before being stopped by Mr.Stark's voice,

"Pete never forgot that I care about you and would never judge you. If you ever need someone to talk to, remember I'm here!" 

Turning around and shooting a smile to Mr.Stark, Peter ran out the door.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading my first story on here I hoped you liked it!! Please be easy on me. I know this story has many mistakes and this is a very basic story but this was just a wip I had sitting in my drafts. I'm a just beginner writer so I understand how bad this story is compared to most on this site so I apologize.


End file.
